


The Naked Then

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Fortune favors the bold. Or the infected. (04/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi hurried through the corridors, her step quick, her eyes scanning ahead for any other crewmen. Everyone had been acting so strange latelyâ€”something was wrong and she wasn't sure what it was, or to be honest, if anyone cared. Jones and Ferentinos had been playing Cowboys and Indians in the mess hall, one of the shifts from the Armory had decided to put on version of 'The Barber of Seville', and Hoshi had passed no less than five couples and two threesomes making out in the shadowy corners of Enterprise.

The rapid tap-tap-tap of her boot heels slowed, then came to a gradual stop as she drew near Master Sergeant O'Bannon and Lieutenant Grupe fighting in the intersection. Actually, they were Kung Fu Fighting, in the grandest tradition of old Hong Kong movies everywhere. Great sweeping arcs of hands and arms, high jumps and kicks, and lots of battle cries and striking of poses. 

See, this is exactly what she meant. Master Sergeant was the highest belt you could get in his discipline, which had flown right from her mind at the moment, and he would never, ever, say in a bad voice-over dialogue: 'Your Prancing Tiger Fu is strong, grasshopper, but my Heaving Dragon Fu will defeat you!'.

Slipping past the mortal combatants, hoping, nay, praying they didn't catch sight of her and twist her presence into a damsel in distress or, God forbid, come after her with some kind of funky Twin Tiger/Dragon Grasping Claw, Hoshi practically ran down the corridor, trying to get to the sanity of her own cabin. She was almost there when a door to her right opened, and Trip popped out.

"Oof!" Hoshi slammed into him, her hands grabbing at whatever was in her reach as she tried valiantly to stay upright. It wasn't until Enterprise had stopped tilting that she realized while her left hand safely had a bunch of Trip's waistband in its grasp, the other hand was firmly and quite solidly spread out over his cheek. As in ass. 

The fiery blush, along with a deep mortification- even though it was the most embarrassed she had ever been- that was spreading over and through Hoshi had no chance in hell in competing with the feel of Commander Tucker's ass under her palm. It was warm, even through the layers of clothing (the wild thought of whether Trip went commando blossomed in Hoshi's mind, and decided to take up residence, settling in for the duration), and tight, flexing under the surprise of its owner literally running into the ship's Communications Officer.

"Y'alright, Hosh?" That drawl, so much thicker during times of stress or inebriation, poured like caramel over her, a warm, languid flow, kicking the libido that had started humming at the feel of that perfect ass into a much higher gear, vibrating so hard it near made her teeth rattle. That must have been the reason then, that Hoshi tightened her grip on both Trip's ass and uniform and gave him a saucy grin.

"Never better, Chuck. Never better."

________________________________________

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€”

"I burn, Jonathan. I burn for thee, _ashalik_.

"Get your stinking hands off me, you damn dirty Vulcan!"

________________________________________

Hoshi wasn't sure if it was the grin or calling Trip 'Chuck', but the baffled expression relaxing his face was echoed in his stance, allowing her to yank him off balance and back into his cabin. Clearing the entry allowed the door to finally close, plunging them into semi-darkness, only illuminated by the low lights Trip had left burning and the faint starlight coming in through the window. Firmly Hoshi pushed Trip further into the room until the back of his knees hit his bunk, and they both toppled onto the mattress.

Stretched out on top of him, shoulder to shoulder, leg to leg, and-- oh God yes, hip to hip- Hoshi just stared at Trip, and he at her. Wide, dark brown eyes looked into startled clear blue ones as the seconds ticked by. Hoshi's mind was racing a mile a minute; the sane, rational part- what little there was left- trying to figure out if she could some how blame this and what the other part desperately hoped would happen on the strange behavior going around the ship, while the rest was glorying in the feel of Trip against her and- more specifically- what was happening in the afore mentioned hip area. Heat and pressure were rising fast under her and with that affirmation Hoshi's Screaming Mimi of a libido packed the last remaining shred of an Officer and a Gentlewoman's bags and kicked it to the curb where it sat in the gutter, trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

Slowly, as not to startle the man beneath her, Hoshi lowered her head, her eyes still locked onto Trip's. She saw, or perhaps just imagined, his pupils dilate right before their mouths touched. 

Firm, yet soft, warm and pliantâ€¦ Hoshi finally understood what so many of her girlfriends had been in alt about the good kissers they had known. A curious mix of a sigh and a whimper escaped Hoshi as her eyelids fluttered shut, and at that encouraging sound Trip's hands moved from their wary position well away from any part of his fellow crewwoman's person to wrapping one arm around her waist and planting the other on the sweet swell of her ass, giving as good as he got, pulling her body hard against his.

Opening her mouth slightly, Hoshi had let the tip of her tongue peek out to trace the curve of Trip's mouth, fully expecting to have to tease it open. Much to her surprise and greater delight, as soon as Trip's arms went around her his teeth closed over her lower lip, sucking it in. This time a full-blown moan escaped Hoshi, and with her head swimming and her Id running rampant, Ego not far behind, she met Trip in a slick kiss of tongue sliding over tongue, need and want coming together in a crash of desire. 

________________________________________   
Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€”

"Free! They need to be free! It's not right to keep them caged!"

"Stop! Elizabeth, please! Not my Pyrithian bat! Look out!"

________________________________________

Finally needing to breathe, but unwilling to lose contact with Trip, Hoshi trailed her mouth over his face, nipping slightly at his jaw, sucking briefly at the tender skin over his pulse. So many senses going into overload- the slight scratch of his whiskers, the salty tang of his skin, and the musky male scent of him- they all coalesced into a hot roiling ball of lust deep in her belly. Down his strong neck Hoshi went, dropping hot kisses along the way until she suddenly ran up against the unwelcome barrier of cloth.

"Off," she muttered, her hands coming up to tug at Trip's uniform, fingers fumbling over the other nine in her haste to find more of that warm, decidedly male skin.

Hoshi could feel his harsh breath across her cheek as his hands joined hers, twenty digits now fumbling with each other. They say that it's the anticipation of something that makes it all that much sweeter, which should have been a good thing for Hoshi and Trip because what normally would have taken perhaps a moment or two stretched out under those fumbling fingers to a moment or fourteen.

Finally the zipper to Trip's uniform growled its descent, and with a cry of triumph, Hoshi pushed off of Trip's chest and sat up. Still seated firmly straddling his hips, she reached out and grabbed a handful of his Henley and yanked him up after her, her other hand pushing his jumpsuit past his shoulders.

"Off," she repeated, more insistently this time. Seeing that he would stay up on his own, Hoshi let go of Trip's shirt and used both hands to peel away his uniform.

"Off," Trip echoed, his voice dazed, but very clear that he was perfectly willing to go along with anything Hoshi had planned if it involved him (and continuing that train of thought, her) naked.

His arms free of the jumpsuit sleeves, Trip reached down to pull off the Henley and tank underneath it, not moving as fast as Hoshi would like because of the distracting hot throbs in his groin coming from her wiggling against him in the now good anticipation of him finally taking his shirt off, which was taking so long because he was distracted by the feel of Hoshi---

Hoshi's patience, walking a fine line ever since her hand made first contact with Trip's ass, decided enough was enough and as soon as Trip's shirt had cleared his stomach Hoshi 'helped' him along, yanking it up over his head but getting sidetracked by the wide expanse of chest, leaving him with raised arms tangled in dark cloth.

"Oh, yes," Hoshi hissed, both hands spread wide over hard pectoral muscles, fur tickling her palms. A predatory gleam appeared in her eyes and she leaned forward, pushing him back down on the bunk, arms still caught above his head.

________________________________________

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€”

"Travis, are you sure this is possible in zero-g? I'm not soâ€”oh oh ohhhh, Travis--"

"See, what'd I tell, ya, baby?"

________________________________________

Slim, fine boned hands slid up Trip's biceps, thumbs tracing the grooves where muscle met muscle. Trailing back down his body, they skimmed delightedly over his ribs, then his abdomen, following the trail of fur that ended at the waistband of his briefs.

"Off!" Frustration and annoyance deepened Hoshi's voice, and she growled at the bothersome garment, so engrossed in pulling it and the jumpsuit past Trip's hips and down his legs that she totally, absolutely missed his erection springing free, missing her cheek by a millimeter.

Fascinated by Hoshi's single mindedness, Trip watched as she wrestled with his uniform, wiggling her way over his legs to perch on the end of the bunk, muttering at the recusant clothing in a varied mix of alien and Earth languages. She had finally gotten his uniform to his feet, but no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't budging past his boots.

Hoshi gave up the tugging, and turning herself around she sat on Trip's shins to remove his boots. Still in a puzzled half stupor, all Trip could do was fold his bound hands under his head and admire the sweet swell of Hoshi's ass and wonder how much longer it was going to be before she was out of her uniform. Apparently not until he was totally naked though, as she was still working on his boots. One had slid off easily, but the other must have felt some solidarity with the rest of his clothes, because it took a bit of pushing for it to come off. Which it did, suddenly, sending Hoshi sprawling out over Trip's feet, ass in the air, launching through Trip's mind a very vivid image of that same ass naked, his hands wrapped around those hips, sinking deep into the hot lush valley between those thighs.

He might have groaned aloud, the deed so temptingly near the thought, but the sound was lost on Hoshi as she grinned elatedly at his bare feet, having taken off his socks as she pushed herself back up from her ignominious pose. Finally, finally she had his uniform off; tossed it aside, it lay crumpled in a corner without a second glance. 

Triumphant, victorious, and very, very horny, Hoshi clambered off Trip to stand next to him, that elated grin widening to an almost predatory smirk as her gaze swept his nude body to land on his cock.

A satisfied purr that sounded suspiciously like the growl she had given not a moment before rumbled up through her, and Hoshi took a step forward, dropping to her knees. She reached out her hands, fingers floating up his thigh and down his abdomen, sending a shiver through him. Delicately her fingers stroked the smooth skin of his cock, coming ever closer to the head. She could feel Trip's breathing speed up as she leaned forward, her own breath cool across his overheated skin.

"Hoshi, stop."

________________________________________

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€”

"Oy! You there! Go on then, the leftenant wants to see yer bum! Veddy good! What say you, sir?"

"Not as good as T'Pol's, Sergeant Major, but then whose would be, right?"

________________________________________

" Hoshi, stop," Trip repeated, a steel core to the words.

Stop?!? Was he kidding her? Hoshi looked up at him, her mouth now lewdly open in surprise as she hovered over his cock. The sight nearly unmanned Trip, the urge to just thrust up into that perfect mouth near overwhelming.

But the promise of a naked Hoshi held him back, as he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before those lips were wrapped around him, before the rest of her was wrapped around him. The mutinous glare in Hoshi's dark eyes reminded him that there wasn't going to be a later on if he didn't explain himself, and fast.

"Naked. Want you naked too, darlin'," came out in a rush, and his cock twitched in her hand, echoing Trip's eagerness.

The pleased smile was back on Hoshi's face, and she rose, languid, hearing the need in his voice and seeing it in his tense form and, if that wasn't evidence enough, the raging hard-on he had.

Confident, sure of herself, Hoshi undressed for Trip; not too slow to make a strip tease out of it, but not too fast so there wasn't a sense of expectation. Her uniform had fallen to the floor, past her now bare feet, her Henley joining Trip's over in the corner. Trip swallowed hard as she ran her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, her fingers clearly visible under the sheer black material. That wasn't the only thing visible though the lace, and as Hoshi eased her panties off her hips and undid the front hook to her bra and let that slip off her shoulders, one word ran through Trip's mind.

Lithe.

Hoshi was lean, slim but with curves in all the right places. Images of that slender body writhing under him as he buried himself in her flashed through Trip's mind He couldn't figure out where to look first, his eyes trying to take all of her in as she climbed on top of him, her long hair a curtain around their faces as she bent over him. Then the slide of her body over his as she kissed him, the warmth of her skin against his, the touch of her lips against his, caused his hips bucked into hers, struggling to get him into the heat he could feel flowing from her.

Hoshi laughed, a low, delighted sound; biting gently at his seeking tongue she pushed herself lower down his body, dropping kisses and nips over his goose-bumped skin as she came closer and closer to her goal.

This time Trip didn't stop her as she opened her mouth, but she paused, looking up at him like she expected another stay. Instead he gave into his previous urge; lifting his hips again Trip slid his cock in.

________________________________________

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship-

"You bitch! You keep your hands and other skanky parts off my man or I will fucking kill you."

"Get real, girl, it's not my fault you can't keep him satisfied where it counts- Oh, is that the way you want to play it? I will kick your ass." 

________________________________________

Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before narrowing as a self-satisfied grin spread over Trip's face. Letting her tongue slide over the velvet skin, she watched his own eyes slip shut at the feel. Hoshi lifted her head just enough to let one hand wrap around the shaft, easing the foreskin back, while the other gently but firmly circled around the base, its grip gradually becoming firmer as her tongue ran along the edge of the head. She promised herself that that little show of spirit was going to cost him.

Suckling on the sensitive head Hoshi let Trip squirm a bit before taking him all in, letting her tongue run up and over the smooth skin over hard muscle and then starting all over again. Soon Trip was doing more than squirming; a few times Hoshi almost lost herself in the feel of him and the knowledge that all the sad little masturbation sessions she had consoled herself with over the past year, imagining this exact scenario, were finally coming true. Hoshi had Trip Tucker right were she wanted him and she was going to make this last.

"Gonna come, Hoshâ€¦", came a muttered groan from above her. Hoshi grinned.

"No, you're not." Giving his cock one last lingering swipe from her tongue, and leaving her one hand still firmly wrapped around the base, Hoshi crawled up Trip's body, scraping a nipple between her teeth.

"Whaâ€¦ what do you-" 

Cutting him off with a kiss, Hoshi took up with his mouth where she had left of with his cock. Her distraction successful, she swung one leg over his hips and guided him in , sinking down with a pleased sigh.

Hoshi sat up, one hand spread across Trip's broad chest as she settled herself, her hand still circling his cock. Slowly she began to rock, a gentle shifting of her hips like a boat upon the water.

Another groan came out of Trip as he realized what exactly she was doing, but this one was born of frustration, not pleasure. "Hoshiâ€¦" he warned, but the effect was ruined by the pleading sound in his voice.

She smiled wickedly, and upped the tempo. "Go on, say it," she taunted, as his breathing grew labored at the sight of her riding him. Her breasts swayed in time with her motions, and he knew her clit was hitting her hand as she rocked; the fact that she was helping to get herself off was making his balls want to explode.

"You goddam bitch," he panted. "You fucking cock tease." 

________________________________________

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€“

"No, the mess hall! And decks 'B' through 'D'! God this is gonna be great!"

"Ok, cutting the grav plating to those decks..."  
________________________________________

 

Hoshi laughed. "Language, Commander," she chided, as if she hadn't provoked him a moment ago.  
"You are in so much trouble, little girl." Trip's voice, dark with promises from the tension wanting release but sweet as honey from his drawl, sent a shiver through Hoshi and she came, her body shaking, her head swimming from the rush. The hand spread across Trip's chest curled into a fist, nails digging into his skin as her body tightened around his.

"Dammit, Hoshi, letmecome!" howled Trip, the pain exquisite, his hips bucking up into hers, but Hoshi's hand held firm around his cock even as she barely held herself upright, chuckling weakly.

Heavy lids opened to show dark, unfocused eyes, and Trip, ready for a little payback of his own, took advantage and swiftly sat up, bring his 'bound' hands in front of him. Before she realized what was happening, Hoshi's wrists were tied up in the tank, and she was flat on her back with Trip spread out over her.

Trip nuzzled her skin, running the scratchy line of his jaw over the tender skin of her neck, gritting his teeth and trying desperately, desperately not to come. As soon as Hoshi's hand had lost its grip blood surged back into his cock, and he drew deep breaths, attempting to gain some measure of the control he lost when Hoshi's hand landed on his ass.

Chuckling again, because she knew exactly what was happening to him, Hoshi shifted, slowly rubbing herself against him. One leg came up to run her instep over the back of his calf, turning her head she licked delicately at the curve of his ear.

"Hoshi," he warned, but she couldn't help it and giggled, wriggling her hips. Trip was in no mood for aprÃ¨s-orgasm fun and games, especially since for him there had been no orgasm. He lifted her arms above her head, holding her wrists in place with one big hand, his right palming her breast. The warm heft of it in his hand was making it hard to keep the semi-mock glare in his eyes as he looked at her.

Hoshi pouted, and Trip couldn't resist that full lower lip. He kissed her hard, assaulting her mouth as he pushed his hips into hers, cradling his cock between her thighs, sliding its length along her clit.

Now she was writhing in earnest, just as he had fantasized all those nights alone in his cabin. She moaned into his mouth, and it was Trip's turn to chuckle. Hoshi whimpered, shifting her hips, trying to get him back into her.

"Not yet, little girl." Trip moved over slightly, resting his cock in the vale between her thigh and body. He continued his tortuous movements, his mouth and hand teasing at her, but keeping well away from her throbbing clit.  
________________________________________

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€“

"Right, I've rigged all the toilets to flush at once. Ready? One, twoâ€“"

"You know, this would work a lot better if someone was actually taking a shower."  
________________________________________

 

"Trip!" She bit his lip, lightly but with enough force to mean business. But no matter how she tried, Hoshi couldn't get her body back under his the way she wanted it.

He merely chuckled at her frustration, and she choked back a scream at the sound. Options ran through her head, defense moves that Malcolm had taught her, however before she could form a plan of attack Trip had sat up and flipped her over to her stomach, lifting her hips so her knees were tucked under her and her cheek was pressed into the pillow.

_Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat_ , Hoshi though smugly, Trip's intoxicating scent caught in the pillow filling her lungs. Inhaling deeply, she languidly stretched her arms out in front of her, lightly testing for show the bonds around her wrists. With a sigh Hoshi arched her back, pressing her hips into Trip's. His grip tightened, his breathing becoming even more ragged at the soft feel of her against him, and Hoshi had to fight a wicked grin.

She laid there for a moment, shifting her hips back and forth in little sways. Looking over her shoulder, though a curtain of black hair, Hoshi arched a brow, as if she hadn't begged for him to take her not ten seconds earlier.

Trip cursed to himself, he knew what she was doing and much as he hated to admit it Hoshi did have the upper hand. He wanted to come so bad but at the same time the urge to teach this little vixen a lesson...Trip watched as her eyes fluttered closed and an enigmatic smile flitted across her face. Still she rocked her hips back and forth, driving him insane.

Determined to get back control of this situation, although a small part of his brain told him that was lost that a long time ago, Trip drew back and with one smooth thrust guided himself back into to Hoshi. Her cry of delight mixed with his assertive growl, and Trip decided it was well past time for finesse.

He took her, hard and fast, rolling into her depths with a desperate urgency. Hoshi's eyes were still closed, but her mouth was open in that perfect 'O' Trip remembered so well from when he had slid his cock between those lips. Another surge of adrenaline rocketed through him at the memory and he fell on top of Hoshi, pinning her to the bed, his hips still driving him into her.

Even though he was lying across her back, Trip had taken most of his weight on in one arm, propping himself up so he could see Hoshi's face. The other hand snaked under her hips and found the hard nub she had been toying with earlier; now it was his turn, but Trip wasn't as gentle as she had been. He rolled her clit between his fingers, then pinched, enough to make her gasp.

"Sweet, so dammed sweet," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek. The feel of Hoshi under his body faded as Trip's universe contracted deep within his gut, then exploded out of him, his hips jerking in time as he came, buried in the welcoming warmth of a place he'd only dreamt about.  
________________________________________

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€“

"Oh ho! Avast, ye maties! Here are buccaneers come to try and take us away! What good are puny pistols against our mighty swords?"

"Ow." ::thunk::  
________________________________________

 

Archer rolled his neck, trying to get most of the stiffness out. Phlox had found him in his ready room, T'Pol clinging to him, and gave them both the antidote to the sickness that had crippled the crew. Once he had realized what had happened, he helped Phlox inoculate most of the security team, and put them in charge of rounding up the rest of the crew and bringing them to Sickbay. Unfortunately in their search for the senior members of Malcolm's department, Archer had come striding out of the lift onto 'C' deck and had promptly flown through the air to crash into Lt. Smithee. The pair bounced around the corridor in free fall much like a octopusal mating dance as Ensign Shand literally rolled with laughter.

Finally making it to Sickbay, a severely chastened Smithee and Shand trailing him, Archer was now leaning against one of the counters. The recaptured Pyrithian bat chittered away in her cage next to him; giving the animal a calculating glance, Archer casually moved a few feet to the left.

"How long were we â€” infected?"

Phlox injected another crewmate before sending the man on his way and motioning the next in line to come forward as Cutler ticked the man's name off on her PADD.

"A total of thirty-two hours, although that was from when we were first exposed. Symptoms didn't start showing up until later, and full-blown psychoses only manifested themselves about six hours ago," Phlox replied cheerfully. Once he had gotten Elizabeth out of Sickbay, locking the door after her, he was able to find a cure. It was actually a nice little puzzle, and Phlox hummed to himself as he injected yet another crewman.

"It must have been the Tellerite traders, then. Is that everyone?" he asked, glancing at the four men left in line.

"Only Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato, sir," Cutler answered.

Nodding, Archer went over to the nearest comm. "Archer to Reed, have you found Trip or Hoshi yet?"

After a slight pause Reed's crackling voice came back. "Ensign Sato isn't in her cabin, sir; my other teams are searching the ship now. I'm off to Commander Tucker's cabin to see if he's there."

"Let me know when you find them." Turning back to Phlox, Archer saw that the doctor had finished with the last crewman and was putting the antidote away, leaving one hypospray out for the missing pair.

"At least this will make an interesting article for your medical journals." Even to his own ears his voice sounded too hearty, and Archer winced.

"Mmm," Phlox agreed. "It was interesting, polywater of all things, causing the victim to act inebriated. Marred judgment, lowered inhibitions, as I said, very interesting."

Anything Archer would have said was cut off as the comm unit chirped. "Reed to Archer. Captain, could you please come to Commander Tucker's cabin?"  
________________________________________

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the shipâ€“

"We did what?"

"That's not as bad as what I hear Rostov and Leaky did..."  
________________________________________

 

Coming through the door into Trip's cabin, Archer stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Trip and Hoshi were tangled up in the bed sheets, Hoshi draped over Trip with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

Seeing them lying together in the half lit cabin, the sent of sex still heavy in the air, brought back memories for Archer of what had happened between him and T'Pol. How he had treated her still mortified him, and what tormented him even more was if given just another fifteen minutes he would have taken her up on her offer, and gladly. Archer's resolve had been quickly crumbling under the feel of T'Pol's svelte body against his, her heat seeping through his uniform, making his blood boil.

He must have been still suffering under the effects of the virus then, as he ordered Phlox to give Trip and Hoshi the antidote without waking them, and to leave them where they were. Phlox did as he was told, only Reed giving Archer an inscrutable glance as the captain left the cabin, the security team trailing after.

"I'm not to be disturbed," Archer barked out, striding down the corridor. "Skeleton crews only in essential departments, use those who've responded best to the antidote." The lift doors closed shut on his last words.

Entering his ready room, though his uniform Archer palmed the raging hard-on that had been growing ever since he had started thinking about T'Pol again. Throwing caution to the wind he unzipped the jumpsuit, easing his hand down past the waistband of his boxers.

"Let me." The low voice made him jump, and he turned to see T'Pol get up off the couch. The shock of her catching him with his hand down his pants allowed her to time to wrap her hand around his cock, pumping lazily as she kissed him.

The near burning of her skin against his seared away most of Archer's reservations, but as he mumbled half hearted objections into her mouth T'Pol peeled away her uniform, guiding his hand between her thighs.

"I need this, ashalik. I need you."

"Isâ€“itâ€“Pon Farr?" Archer gasped as his fingers delved into her. From what he understood of it, she would die if she didn't mate, and as a good captain he had the welfare of his crew at heart so he couldn't very well condemn her to death, could he?

"No, not Pon Farr, but I need you still."

Regulations, morals, tens of reasons why he shouldn't do this were pushed aside as T'Pol guided him into her, and he lost all coherent thought. Hot and tight andâ€“did he mention hot? Stumbling back toward the couch Archer sat down heavily, watching T'Pol through glazed eyes as she undulated on his lap. Faster and faster she moved, and as she kissed him, her hands pressed to his face, he felt her enter him.  
________________________________________

 

Trip woke slowly, his mouth feeling like cotton wool. Vague recollections of last night flitted through his head, people acting strange, like they were drunk.

Was there a party that he didn't remember? Those Tellerites had stopped by, but they were here and gone in four hours. After that? No, he didn't think so...

A low murmur caught his attention, and he realized that someone was lying on him. Someone soft and curvy, and as his hand explored said curves a grin broke out over Trip's face. Well, something must have happened for him to end up with a handful like this. Although it was strange he couldn't remember her name.

Hoshi sighed happily, warm masculine skin under her cheek and hard masculine muscles under said skin. She let her hand do some gentle exploring down his ribs and over a hip before the more rational side of her wondered how she had ended up here. And who with? Did the few mild flirtations she had come to fruition?

Blinking her eyes open, Hoshi lifted her head to see Trip's face. She had only a second before his eyes opened, and the previous friends, now lovers, stared at each other in shock.

Trip. She had sex with Trip. Hoshi sat up quickly, pushing on Trip's chest in her rush, making him grunt in pain. This however, left Hoshi bare from the waist up, and as she scrambled to cover her nudity she realized that no, she didn't have sex with Trip, she fucked his brains out. And she was the one who came on to him, planting her hand on his ass, pulling him into his cabin, and, oh God, stripping him naked and going down on him, and --

Her hand pressed to her mouth, Hoshi glanced back to see Trip still lying there, hands behind his head, like last night, with a smile on his face. At least it wasn't a smirk, she would have wiped that right off, no questions asked.

Turning away again, Hoshi thought frantically. Ok, he wasn't upset about it. In fact, he seemed to be pretty happy. That was good. And he wasn't asking her to leave. Or was she the one to be asking him to leave? A quick scan of the room affirmed that it was he that would be the one to ask her to leave, if he in fact wanted her to leave, which it didn't seem like he was going to. Ok, good.

So he was happy about it. Now that just left her.

Hoshi realized that she too, was happy about it. A smile to match the one Trip was wearing began to emerge, and a warm fuzzy feeling grew in her stomach, along with something a little more needy between her thighs. They'd have to talk about this, of course, but the sight of Trip's naked chest and the promise of other naked parts under the sheet put logic on hold.

This time, when she turned to Trip, he opened his arms and she went.  
________________________________________

In her own cabin, nervously Hoshi yanked a brush through her hair, well away from the mirror as she tried to tame the black tangled strands without having to look herself in the eye. Now that she was back in familiar territory, last night seemed surreal.

She finally gave up and just put her hair up, trusting her fingers to tell her that was smooth and tight. She glanced at the door, then straightened her shoulders. She had nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, she had groped her superior officer, then pulled him into his cabin and ravished him, but he wasn't complaining, so why should anyone else?

"Right. Just keep telling yourself that," Hoshi muttered in the still of the room.

Just wanting to get this over with, she jabbed at the door pad, then strode out, head high, the rumbling in her stomach urging her on. Right, left, another left brought her to the lift, where someone was waiting. Now or never...

"Hi, Michelle." Hoshi greeted her fellow ensign.

Wide, startled eyes met Hoshi's, then their gaze quickly dropped to the floor again. A barely heard 'Hi Hoshi' came up from the other woman.

Her own troubles temporarily forgotten, Hoshi stepped closer to Michelle. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Michelle shied away, arms crossing tighter over her chest. "I'm fine."

Hoshi dropped the subject, wondering if Michelle knew about her and Trip and didn't approve, then waited for Michelle to step into the just arrived lift.

"You go ahead, I'll take the next one," Michelle said. Now even more puzzled, Hoshi got in and pressed the button for deck E.

The corridors were more crowded on this level, and Hoshi was about to greet some of the crew when she noticed the vast majority were scurrying about, heads down, not talking to anyone. Already on edge, this only freaked Hoshi out more. She found herself hurrying to the Mess Hall, head down too, when a sudden voice made her jump.

"Hey darlin'."

"Don't do that!" Trip's grin turned into a frown as Hoshi clutched at him. "You scared me half to death."

"You ok?"

"Everyone is acting so weird. Do you think they know? About us? About what happened?" Glancing around uneasily, Hoshi leaned into Trip, whispering.

"Nah, how could they?" Trip shook his head, but he had been wondering what was wrong with everyone too.

"Then whatâ€“" Hoshi's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Lieutenant Grupe, and memories of what had happened in the hours before she met up with Trip came flooding back. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Hoshi? What is it?" Trip grabbed her shoulders, thinking she was having a fit of some sort.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's go eat, and I'll tell you." Pushing Trip toward the Mess, Hoshi caught sight of that fine ass, and couldn't resist another goose.

'Cause there wasn't anything to be worried about after all.


End file.
